Looking Back
by edger230
Summary: Emmet looks back on his life before the Kragle Incident, and how much things have changed. Summary sucks but the story is better. My first Lego Movie fanfic!
1. Part 1

**I might make a part two to this story, but only if you guys think I should. I'm also working on a chapter story featuring Emmet and Lucy's kids. Yes I said **_**kids. **_**I mean, come on, we ALL know they're going to get married some day!**

**This takes place right after the TAKOS Tuesday incident ended and if the Duplo wars didn't happen.**

**Here's the story.**

**I own nothing. **

**Sorry if the characters are at all OOC. I'm still learning.**

Emmet sat on a bench outside of Batman's mansion, staring at the sky full of stars. A smile had stayed glued to his face all day. With how fast paced his life had been the last few days, it was refreshing to just take in the surroundings and take it slow. He made a mental note to do this more often.

His eyes strayed from the sight for a brief moment to look back at the house behind him. The party was in full swing by now. After all the Master Builders had met up again, Batman immediately announced he would throw a party to celebrate their victory. Emmet had been doubtful he could get a party together on such short notice, but the masked hero had managed to now be throwing the biggest one he had ever seen. He looked back up at the sky.

Emmet had originally been inside, having a great time with his new friends. Talking, laughing, dancing to the music playing (he swore he had found at least twenty more songs to add to his favorites list) and occasionally building something small for the heck of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. He had lost track of how many Master Builders had come up to him to either welcome him to their team, congratulate him on saving the world, or ask him for his autograph… ok, only Green Lantern had done the last one. Emmet still couldn't believe he was one of them now.

Eventually he had quietly slipped away from the party to take a break. As much fun as he was having, he needed to take in everything that had happened. So much in so little time.

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, he had thought he was living the perfect life. He had had no idea of what was really going on with the world. He didn't know President Business was planning to Kragle-ize everything. He didn't even know that Master Builders existed or what they were. He was only focused on following the instructions. Looking back on it now, he realized that his previous life had actually been kind of boring.

The other people in Bricksburg suddenly drifted into his mind. He had known pretty much everyone there, only to find out that no one there had known him or even who he was. Sure they knew he existed (well, most of them,) but they didn't truly _know _him, while there he was thinking they were his "best friends."

The construction worker's smile faltered slightly at the thought, but he quickly shrugged it off. He had friends now. _Real _friends. No matter how crazy they all were.

Emmet laughed to himself. If someone had told him a week ago that he would someday be friends with a dark and brooding superhero, a princess that was half cat, half unicorn, a pirate made almost entirely out of metal, a 1980 something space guy, an old, blind man who was now a ghost and a girl who he swore was the most amazing person he'd ever met, he would have reported them to the cops in two seconds. And yet, here he was.

His heartbeat quickened suddenly as Lucy- the girl formerly known as Wyldstyle- came to his mind again. Up until now, she had hardly left his side since the Kragle battle ended. Emmet knew without any second thought that she was the most amazing and most beautiful girl he had ever met. He still couldn't believe that she had broken up with Batman, a superhero, to be with him. He had never felt so lucky in his life.

Emmet frowned, replaying his last thought over in his head. _Lucy had broken up with Batman to be with him. _Strangely, that didn't really sound right to him.

He began to feel doubtful. Not about his feelings for Lucy- he knew how he felt was true- but about _her _feelings. Were they real? Was she thinking straight? Had she truly fallen for him, or was she just blinded by the fact that he had saved her life a couple of times? Had she made a mistake by choosing him? This thought made his heart start to break. Even though he was overwhelmingly happy he was Lucy's boyfriend now, he wanted her to be _truly_ happy. Even more than he wanted himself to be.

The music inside suddenly got a bit louder, only to be turned down again along with the sound of a door closing. "Emmet?"

His heartbeat spiked again as he recognized the voice. Even with his mind in doubt he couldn't resist smiling again. He turned to face Lucy. She smiled back at him.

"I was wondering where you were. None of us could find you." She sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Emmet shrugged. "Just thinking."

Lucy, without hesitation, gently took her new boyfriend's hand. "What about?"

The Special stole a quick look at her hand, now entwined with his. He swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He gently squeezed it, making her smile again. For minute, Emmet felt a little better.

"Nothing important." He lied. Just as soon as he began to feel happy again, his doubt came back. He frowned again, and slowly retracted his hand.

Lucy frowned as well. "Emmet, what's wrong?"

Emmet looked at his feet, trying desperately to think of a response. He could feel his face begin to burn up. Lucy began to feel a little worried. "Emmet, you know you can tell me anything."

She had a bit of a bad feeling in her gut. She was mentally praying that Emmet wasn't having second thoughts about being with her. Even though their relationship had just began, she had a small feeling in the back of her head that she was meant to be with him. She tried to ignore it, telling herself that she shouldn't be thinking that quite yet, but it was almost impossible to get rid of. She had never felt the way she did now with any guy before. Not even Batman.

Emmet thought for a second. "I just…" He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure you made the right choice."

Lucy's worry was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Emmet started to feel a little stupid, but he couldn't just deny what he said. "I… I just, maybe you're just a bit confused or… maybe it's just… just because I saved your life… I don't know…" He took another deep breath. "Why would you break up with a superhero to be with an ordinary construction worker like me?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. Was that really what Emmet thought of himself? Even after the incredible things he had done? She gently took his hand again. "Emmet, look at me."

Emmet slowly did as he was told. "You should know by now that I only make decisions like that if I'm one hundred percent sure it's the right choice. I didn't choose you because you saved my life more than once, though that is pretty awesome; I chose you because you're kind, you listen to and care about me, you're loyal and you make me feel…" she paused for a second, trying to think of the right word. "Better." She decided on.

Now Emmet was positive his heart was going to explode. He smiled, but then frowned. "Wait, what do you mean, 'better'?" he asked.

It was Lucy's turn to look at her feet. "Well, you're the only one- other than Vitruvius- that I ever told my real name, or the fact that I had wanted to be the Special to. I never felt secure enough to tell anyone else that. You make me feel… like I can be myself."

Emmet was rather surprised. He knew his girlfriend didn't really show who she truly was that often, but he was surprised he was the only one who could bring her to do it.

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand again, causing her to look back at him. "I'm glad I can bring out the real you. The real you deserves to be seen. You're caring, smart, strong, and beautiful inside and out."

Lucy hoped he couldn't see how much she was blushing. Nobody else had ever told her anything like that. The two hardly noticed that they were leaning towards each other. Once they did though, they did nothing to stop it as their lips met. Emmet had never kissed anyone before and wasn't even sure he knew how to, but right now, he couldn't have cared less as he brought a hand up to Lucy's cheek. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. The two never wanted to break apart, but eventually did to catch their breath.

Emmet wrapped an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. The two were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one said anything, but they both soon realized that they had just shared their first kiss.

Lucy looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out here."

"I know." Emmet replied with a dreamy tone. Lucy's smile grew, but when she stole a glance at him, she noticed he wasn't looking at the sky. Her heart raced.

She chuckled and slowly sat up straight. As much as she wanted to stay like this forever, she knew their friends were probably wondering where they were. "Come on. We'd better get back inside."

The two stood up and walked back in together, hand in hand.

**Ok, I know that was really corny, but I was just dying to write it. Let me know if I should make the part two I was talking about, and also let me know if it sucked. Criticism increases my writing skills.**


	2. Part 2a

**So apparently ALL of you want a part 2! Well, I'm not going to say no! Sadly it had to be made in two pieces on its own, because it would be too long put together and you guys have already waited long enough for an update!**

**This one focuses more on Lucy than Emmet. I basically did my best to give her a backstory. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I gave it my best shot.**

**By the way, I'm not quite sure how old Lucy is in the movie, so I just made her 22. I also didn't know what her last name was, so I just used the name Banks since the actress who plays her is Elizabeth Banks. **

**Sorry it took me so long!**

**By the way, read the bottom for an important author's note.**

Lucy Banks wasn't always a tough-as-nails yet insecure Master Builder. She had once been a child just like everyone else in the world has been, is or will be. She had long, flowing, black hair, bright eyes that were almost always full of happiness, and always wore the cutest outfits. They were pretty much the exact opposite of her signature outfit she wore as Wyldstyle. They usually included either a cute blouse or a skirt.

Lucy was also a very happy child. Not a single day went by without her smile appearing at least five times. She lit up any room she entered. In addition, she also loved art and always enjoyed painting and drawing whenever she could.

She was born in Bricksburg to two Master Builders: Norman and Sarah Banks. Ever since she had learned what Master Builders were, she had wanted to be one herself. She constantly followed her parents around when she wasn't at school, hoping to learn whatever she could. When she had reached age eleven, her parents finally decided to begin training her, much to her delight.

Her mother enrolled her in a class that taught her the basics for an hour every Tuesday and Friday of each week. Lucy immediately took off and excelled in every project assigned, whether simple or a challenge for eleven year olds. Her teacher- though she would never admit it to anyone- favored her more than any other student in the class.

Lucy's father- every chance he got- would have her help him with building projects on weekends. He would have her build items he claimed he needed around the house or at work. Whether it was a new chair for the dining room table, a simple table for him to work at when home, or even a new couch, Lucy was up for any project he threw at her. The couch had taken her no less than a week to get it just right, but even with that and several failed attempts, both she and her dad still smiled from ear to ear when it was completed. Looking back on it in her adult years, Lucy realized he probably never needed half the things he said; he had just enjoyed helping her; not that she minded though. This happened so often that their house became hard to move around in at times without bumping into one of her creations.

It wasn't until she had turned fourteen and she had just begun to see basic- and even a few complex- numbers in front of her that one of her teachers recommended that she'd be instructed by Vitruvius. He had expressed to her and her parents that only a handful of Master Builders in training ever qualified to be in his class in the short amount of time it had taken her to do so. Lucy had felt proud of herself as her teacher complimented her and even more so when Vitruvius had agreed to train her. Later the same day that he had accepted her, Lucy's parents had taken her out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate her accomplishments. After their waiter had brought them drinks, her father had raised his and had made a toast she would never forget:

_To Lucy, the single most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe! May you continue to become more and more special by the day! Your mother and I love you and are proud to call you ours! _

As she and her mother had clinked their glasses with his followed by her mother giving her a near rib-crushing hug, Lucy couldn't stop smiling. For as long as she could remember at that moment, she had had a near perfect life. She had amazing talents and amazing parents. She had plans for the future and was going to follow them any way she could. She enjoyed the rest of the evening, knowing that now there was nowhere for her to go but up.

Until the night her world came crashing down.

The night before she was supposed to begin her lessons with Vitruvius, Lucy heard sirens just outside of her house. When she had jumped out of her bed and peeked out her window, terror struck her like lightning at the scene in front of her. Police cars were parked up and down her street. A couple of cops were breaking down the door to her neighbor's house and couple of others were bringing out some of her other neighbors in chains or with their hands in the air. Lucy wasn't sure why the cops were doing this, but she did notice that all of the neighbors who were being taken away had one thing in common.

They were all Master Builders.

Without thinking, she sprinted down to her living room. Her heart was racing with every step she took. Were her parents aware of what was going on? The moment she reached the top of the staircase to the living room, she heard the front door collapse. Out of fear, she backed up against the wall to avoid being seen. She listened closely to the words said, hanging on to every last one.

"Freeze turkeys!" she didn't recognize this voice, but it was deep and serious.

"What are you doing in our house? What do you want with us?" her mother demanded.

"I'll explain it quick lady," the other voice said in a tone so low it gave Lucy chills. She wanted so badly to help her parents, but she was too scared to move. "I was hired by Lord Business to round up every last Master Builder. If you want to avoid any trouble, you had better come with us!"

_Who's Lord Business? What does he want with the Master Builders? They didn't do anything wrong! _Lucy thought. A cry of pain snapped her back to the present. She quickly realized the cry had come from her mother.

"Get your hands off my wife!" she heard her father scream. Lucy had never once in her life heard him yell, but she didn't care about that. What she did care about was that her mother was being attacked.

Before she had any idea what she was doing, she jumped out of her hiding spot. "Don't hurt my mommy!" she pleaded.

Her father and mother turned to her, their eyes full of horror. Her mother's arm was tightly gripped in a cop's fist. He looked at Lucy as if his only intention was to kill. A couple of robot cops stood next to him with the same expression.

"Get that kid!" the cop demanded. One of the robots started to come at her, but before she could even think of how to react, her father tackled it to the ground.

"Don't touch my daughter!" he screamed in intense rage. It wasn't long until the other robot was trying to pry him off of his partner, and from the looks of it, he didn't care if he did it gently or if it involved horrible pain.

"Get off of my daddy!" she screamed.

"Lucy! Run! Now!" her mother screamed as she tried desperately to get to her husband.

"Mommy, I can't-"

"NOW!"

Lucy knew this was no time to argue. She turned and ran up the staircase as quickly as possible. She wasn't quite sure where she was heading; she just ran. She could still hear her father and mother struggling to keep the robots away from their only daughter. She hadn't even gotten halfway down the hallway, when she heard something downstairs that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A gunshot.

"NORMAN!" she heard her mother scream at the top of her lungs.

She immediately turned around to go help her parents in any way she could, but before she could take a single step, a pair of glowing red eyes found hers in the dark hallway.

"I have you now." A robotic voice said. Lucy turned right back around and began running once again, but didn't even get ten feet when, to her horror, she discovered she had come to the end of the hall. All that was left was a window. Looking outside, she could see an alley way about eleven feet up from where she was standing. She stole a quick look over her shoulder. The robot was less than two feet away.

_I have no choice _she thought. She took a deep breath and broke through the glass, which sent her plummeting to the ground. She was met with solid concrete and intense pain in her right arm. She could feel blood dripping from her left leg and shoulder. Tears began to stream from her eyes, but she grit her teeth and stood up, cradling her throbbing arm. It hurt to stand, but she forced herself to keep going. To her dismay though, she could only limp.

"Hey! Stop that girl!" she heard a robotic voice command. She could hear clanking metal footsteps coming towards her. Lucy was almost ready to just turn herself in. What was the point of running anymore? Her parents were most likely dead and there was no way she could go back to her home without getting captured. What else could she possibly do?

Just as she was about to give up, a flash of white streaked past her. She turned around to find the robots who had been chasing her being demolished. The figure doing this was moving too fast for her to keep up, but from what she could see, it was winning. When all that remained of the robots were piles of metal, the figure who had saved her turned to face her.

She had never been so glad to see Vitruvius in her entire life.

**To be continued…**

**In addition to the next half of part 2, there will be one more part to this story, but I need help deciding which story to write after that. One of the options is a story about Emmet and Lucy as kids and how the movie would have been different if they were best friends growing up (and that would still- of course- lead to Emcy, or Emmetstyle depending on your point of view.) The other story is the one I mentioned in part 1 of this story that focuses on their kids (who will be introduced in part 3.) The idea of this story is kind of a parody of the movie **_**Back to the Future.**_** I need you guys to vote on my profile which one you would like me to start first.**


	3. Part 2b

**I have returned and this is part 2b of "Looking Back!"**

**By the way, in the last chapter of this story, I asked you guys which story I should do first. Thank you guys so much for giving your feedback! The results are in and the winner is… **

***drumroll***

**Back to the Future: Lego Version!**

**Kid #1: So when are we coming into this?**

**Me: You'll be featured in the next chapter.**

**Kid #2: Yay!**

**Kid #3: Can we come out yet? I want the audience to see us!**

**Me: No! Stay backstage!**

**Kid #1: We've been back here since March! LAST year!**

**Kid #2: And we're BORED!**

**(I send a bunch of board games, video games, snacks, movies and various toys backstage.)**

**All kids: Thank you! **

**Here's part b of part 2!**

**By the way, if any characters are at all OOC in this, I apologize.**

**I don't own The Lego Movie. I just own both a DVD and Blu-Ray copy, the song "Everything is Awesome" as both a song and ringtone, The Lego Movie Essential Guide, a Cloud Cuckoo Land set, two graphic t-shirts, and three different keychains… yeah, I may have a problem.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Vitruvius's appearance was shocking. Not just because he had come when all of Lucy's hopes had faded, but his eyes looked eerily different. Wrinkles had formed under them that she knew hadn't been there when they had first spoken only days before, and they were shiny and white. No pupils or irises, just shiny, shiny whiteness.

"Vitruvius?" she asked.

"Lucy? Is that you?" he asked in reply, startling the teenager.

"You don't know that? You're looking right at me!" Just as Vitruvius was about to reply, they both heard more clanking footsteps, and they were coming closer.

"We need to get out of here!" Lucy said, her defeated mood having disappeared. Vitruvius nodded in agreement and began running back the way he had come. As soon as Lucy put weight on her left leg, she was reminded of how much pain she was in. She accidently let out a loud cry in the process, causing the sound of the metal footsteps to stop.

"This way!" a monotone voice shouted. Terror overcame the young girl.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Vitruvius asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I can't run. It hurts too much!" she said, between sobs.

"Hold on!" With that the old man swooped her up and ran as fast as he could. Lucy was surprised that he could go so fast, but it was a good thing he could, since not long after, the robots saw them running away. They immediately followed after them.

"We can't outrun them!" Lucy realized.

"Not to worry, child. I contacted Speed Racer the minute I found you. He'll be here any minute." **(A.N. I know Speed Racer was part of Metalbeard's crew that was kidnapped. In this time period, that hasn't happened yet.)** Just as the Master Builder finished his sentence, a racecar pulled up in front of the two of them.

With Speed Racer's help, they managed to escape and get to the tunnels that the Master Builders had created in order to survive. After they met up with a Surgeon Master Builder- who luckily knew just how to treat Lucy's injuries (a few cuts, a broken arm and a broken leg) - Vitruvius brought her up to date with what had happened. He told her about Lord Business and his plans to round up all the Master Builders and fill the world with instructions instead. He had also told her about the Kragle, Lord Business' secret weapon that he had stolen (bringing how he had become blind into this part as well,) and what it could do to the world. No one knew when he would use it, but until then there was one hope- the Piece of Resistance. It was the only thing that could disarm the Kragle, but the only downside was that no one knew where it was. That was when Vitruvius told her about the prophecy.

"Whoever finds the piece of resistance," he had said, "Will be the Special- the most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe."

That was when Lucy had remembered her father's words-

_To Lucy, the single most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe! May you continue to become more and more special by the day! Your mother and I love you and are proud to call you ours! _

And that was when she decided it: she would be the Special. She vowed that she would find the Piece of Resistance and fulfill her father's words and both his and her mother's beliefs. Even though her parents had died, she would avenge them and bring Lord Business to justice.

After her injuries had healed, she became totally focused on being a Master Builder. She was no longer the happy, care free girl she used to be; she focused all her energy on her training and her search. She quit wearing the pretty skirts and blouses she had worn as a child and instead wore jackets and sweat pants. These allowed her to move more freely, which of course, would help her in her journey. She also kept her long hair in a ponytail in order to keep it out of her face. However, one thing that didn't change about her was that when it came to building, she was still a quick learner. She felt good when she was constantly ahead of Vitruvius's other students.

The Master Builders were constantly on the run from Lord Business' army; hiding in the tunnels and other worlds. Lucy never lived in one place for too long. Vitruvius's classroom location would always change too. As interesting and kind of cool as it was to see all of the different worlds of the universe, Lucy secretly longed for a place that she could call her home.

With the combination of that problem, teenage years and the fact that she was now an orphan, it wasn't surprising that the typical teenage problems came into her life; the worst one being insecurity, and lots of it. It was only made worse when Melanie came into the picture.

Melanie was also a Master Builder in training and one of Vitruvius's students. She always had two other girls that always hung out with her named Clarice and Debbie. Lucy had never really noticed them but she learned later that Melanie was the second best student behind her- which had caused her to hate Lucy- and Clarice and Debbie were pretty much just her wannabes that Lucy had thought only existed in the fictional world. Melanie eventually got tired of hating her from afar and became a bully.

Her torment started out small- sending Lucy glares all the time and whispering to Clarice and Debbie every time she came near them- but Lucy just shrugged these things off, not really thinking much of them. This only made Melanie angrier and her torment worse.

After their class was over one afternoon, the three girls stopped Lucy on the way out when no one else was left in the classroom (this one being in an abandoned castle in Middle Zealand, which is also where the students resided.) They blocked the door.

"Excuse me." she stated simply and tried to get around them, only to have them block every way she went.

"Where do you think you're going?" Melanie asked with a challenging tone.

"Um, to my room?" She was beginning to get irritated.

"Why? Why do you stick around here? No one wants you here!" Melanie stated. Lucy's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Yeah!" Clarice and Debbie agreed.

"I don't care. I'm not doing this for them." She stated flatly.

"Then why don't you go back to where you came from?" Melanie asked as her friends agreed with her once more.

Lucy's heart broke as her mind flashed back to the night her parents were killed. She began to feel tears gather in her eyes as she shoved the now laughing girls out of her way and ran back to the room she called hers.

"You will NEVER be a Master Builder!" Melanie called out after her.

Lucy spent the rest of the night in her room, grieving over the loss of her parents.

The bullying only grew worse. They would constantly trip her when they saw her walking by, fire off nasty comments, **(A.N. See my story "This Might Be Goodbye" for some examples,)** and sometimes pull her long hair if they were behind her. This caused Lucy to cut off her long hair and always wear it in a sideways ponytail. Though the girls couldn't pull it as easily anymore without getting caught, that didn't stop them from making fun of it.

Lucy never told anyone about it. She felt she could handle it. She also felt that it drove her to be a better Master Builder. While her skills continued to greatly improve, she didn't notice that insecurity only continued to grow.

Eventually, when the three bullies realized that their torment only made Lucy's creativity grow, they tried a different tactic. They began making fun of her name. This tore Lucy down in a different way. This one she actually took to heart. They had literally said that her name was stupid. Was it really?

This was how she ended up taking on the name Darkstorm. And then Geminizzle. Then Neversmile. Then Freakface. Then Snazzypants. By the time their class had completed their training, her name was Wyldstyle.

After she had completed her training she never saw Melanie, Clarice or Debbie again. However, they had turned her from Lucy, a fun loving, sweet girl with a big heart, into Wyldstyle, an insecure, tough as nails loner.

Then she met Batman.

They had started out being paired up to look for the Piece of Resistance together, much to the dismay of them both. Though they both preferred to work alone, they also both knew how important it was to find the Piece. The longer Lucy worked with Batman, the more she began to develop a crush on him. The day he first asked her out, she had wanted to start dancing with joy. After so long, someone might have finally started to care about her.

As time went by, the two became a couple. They went on more dates, they held hands, they kissed and whatever else two people dating did. She was happy to finally have someone take interest in her and like her, but she couldn't help but still feel insecure. She only felt that she could tell Batman certain things about herself. Other things she was too scared to tell anyone about, not just him. If the topic of her past was ever brought into a conversation, she did her best to steer it to another subject. Not only that, she couldn't be with him as often as she wanted to be. He was constantly on lone missions, meaning their dates and time together were few and far between. None of these things bothered her that much though, she was just happy to have a boyfriend.

One day, Lucy had to go to another world on her own in order to search some more areas for the Piece of Resistance. She was all for it- she did better on her own anyway- until she learned where she would be going: _Bricksburg. _Though it was the last place she ever wanted to go again, her promise to herself convinced her to go. Batman offered to take her to Bricksburg since he had to head to The Old West and it was on the way anyway. When he dropped her off at the tunnel that would lead to Bricksburg he kissed her goodbye and drove away. Lucy smiled, watching him drive away. As she pulled up her hood and began her search, a thought came to her that made her smile grow.

_He's the one, and if he isn't, someone give me a sign._

That sign came less than three hours later in the form of Emmet Brickowski.

Of course, at the time, she had had no idea that he was the sign she had asked for. All she had known in the beginning was that he was the one who had found the Piece of Resistance, thereby crowning him The Special. Though she had been relieved that the piece had finally been recovered, she couldn't deny that she was upset as well. Her parents' beliefs hadn't been fulfilled after all. This fact wasn't helped when she had found out that Emmet wasn't a Master Builder and had only found the Piece by chance. However, like it or not, she was stuck with him until the Kragle was disarmed forever and Lord Business was brought to justice.

As their journey went on though, she began to see Emmet differently. He may have been a rule following citizen at first, but as soon as he had learned the truth about Lord Business, he was determined to do what he could to help her and the others, even if he was constantly ridiculed. He also did end up having some pretty great ideas along the way, some which even saved their lives a few times.

She did notice that Emmet took a special interest in her though. The same interest she had taken in Batman almost ten months before. She didn't pay much attention until later, and the only reason she did so was because she eventually realized that she felt the same way. When they had been paired together to sneak into the Office Tower secrets had been revealed, including her real name. **(A.N. Once again, for more details on this, check out my story "This Might Be Goodbye.")** She could feel the void that was inside of her be filled… only to have it opened right back up again when Emmet supposedly gave his life to save the Master Builders and the universe.

Time had seemed to slow down when he took that fatal leap into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, telling Lucy that it was her turn to be the hero. The only reason she didn't burst into tears after Emmet had saved them all was due to the task at hand, but even with that and getting the entire universe to fight back against President Business, she still couldn't get Emmet out of her mind. She had finally realized how she felt about him, finally realized that this is how she should have felt when she was "in love" with Batman, and finally started to become herself again, and now he was gone!

You can imagine how happy she was when Emmet arrived alive and well to save them all once again.

Sure enough, Emmet did end up saving the universe and even helped President Business see the error of his ways. Not only that, Lucy ended up breaking up with Batman- which to her shock went surprisingly well- to be with him, much to Emmet's delight. Though he had doubted for a bit that she had made the right decision, she quickly helped him realize that she didn't want things any other way.

As time went on, their love only grew by the day. The dates and time they spent together were much more frequent than when Lucy was with Batman. The longer they were together, the harder it was for Lucy to leave his presence. By the look on Emmet's face every time they parted, it became more and more obvious that he shared the same feelings. Lucy always wanted to be with him, no matter what they were doing together. That was how she soon knew that she was in love with him.

One evening the two of them had simply been watching TV and spending time together at her apartment when she finally decided to tell him her whole story. She wasn't sure why she had decided to do this out of nowhere; she had just felt that it was the right thing to do. They had been together for almost a year and she knew if they were going to go any further with their relationship, she couldn't avoid the topic of her past for much longer. Emmet had been surprised that she had decided to do so, but he immediately turned off the TV, pulled her close to him and listened. Telling him was hard; the memories were painful and she cried more than once, but Emmet always found a way to comfort her. He constantly stroked her hair, rubbed her back, whispered comforting words and kissed her forehead and occasionally her lips when he knew she needed it. Even at one point his phone started ringing, but he ignored it and even shut it off when it stopped. Lucy had questioned this but he had simply told her that she was more important, which caused her to smile.

When she had finished her story, she started crying all over again. Emmet held her tightly and rubbed circles on her back. "Lucy, look at me." he told her after a few minutes of letting her let her feelings out. She lifted her head to meet his eyes as he brought a hand to her cheek, which she leaned her head into.

"I know you've been through a lot, but I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. For as long as I live. I don't care what I have to do. Even if…" he gulped, hating to say this next part, "…even if it means I have to leave you."

Lucy gasped and held him as tightly as she could. "No. Don't leave me. Please don't _ever _leave me. I can't lose you; I love you too much."

Emmet smiled, feeling tears of joy come into his own eyes as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Ok good. I don't think I'd ever be able to anyway."

Lucy couldn't resist laughing slightly, feeling her heart melt, and kissed him once more, which he immediately returned. She laid her head down on his chest and could feel her eyes begin to droop. Crying so much had left her exhausted. She tried as hard as she could to keep them open, but it was almost impossible.

Emmet chuckled. "You should probably go to sleep."

"No…" she groaned, even though she knew she was going to at any minute.

"Why not?"

She nuzzled her head to his chest. "Because then you'll leave…"

Emmet's eyes grew wide, but he soon smiled, feeling the joyful tears return. "Well I guess I'll stay here then."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It might be."

As Lucy fell asleep, she had another thought that had come to her almost a year before. _He's the one. _This time, however, she didn't ask for a sign.

Because this time, she knew she was correct.

* * *

**Kid #3: Aww… Mommy and Daddy are in love!**

**Kid #1: So does this mean we're up next?**

**Me: You're next!**

**Kid #2: About time!**

**The next chapter is the final one!**

**To be continued…**


	4. Part 3: The Final Chapter

**Here's part 3 and the final part! This one features the characters thirteen years later along with some new ones.**

**By the way, a few sentences in the story will have a little number that looks like this: (1) next to it. If it does, it means something will be explained at the very end of the chapter.**

**Also, Batman is in here for a bit, so I'm sorry if he's at all OOC. This is my first time writing his character.**

**Kid #1: Does this mean we can finally come out?**

**Me: Be my guests!**

**Kid #2: About time!**

**I still don't own The Lego Movie, but man do I wish I did!**

It was a sunny evening in Bricksburg. For most, it was an evening to kick back and relax, but for a certain group, it was an evening to celebrate. Today was the thirteenth anniversary of TAKOS Tuesday, which everyone now called Freedom Friday, due to Lucy's broadcast all that time ago. Today it ironically _did_ end up falling on a Friday.

Emmet Brickowski sat on a park bench, looking up at the beautiful sunset. His wife, Lucy was next to him, watching kids play on the playground directly across from where they were sitting. So far, they were the only ones from their group at the park. The rest of their friends- who, as the years had gone by became more like their extended family- hadn't shown up yet. They all gathered somewhere in the world every year to celebrate Freedom Friday.

"Daddy!" the joyful shriek broke through Emmet's thoughts. He smiled at the source of the voice. A five year old little girl ran towards him, her long, brown, slightly curled hair flying all over her face. He stood up as the child flew into his arms. He spun her around in the air, and stole a quick glance at Lucy, who had an adoring smile on her face.

"What is it, Sunset?" Emmet asked his youngest daughter, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Push me on the swings! Push me on the swings!" she cried, bouncing up and down.

Emmet chuckled at Sunset's energy. She had a lot in common with Unikitty. He looked back at Lucy who nodded and stood up.

"Go ahead. I'll check on V.T. and Jack." she said, and walked in the direction of a seven year old girl who was crouching behind the bushes with a toy gun. If you looked closely, a ten year old boy was hiding behind a nearby tree with a similar toy gun in his hands.

Emmet looked back at Sunset, who was dragging him towards the swings. "Why aren't you playing with your siblings?" he asked.

Sunset's smile fell slightly. "They're playing something called 'The Hunger Games.' I didn't wanna play with guns and I'm not hungry yet."

Emmet chuckled again. "They're just toys, sweetie." He replied, ignoring the comment about her hunger. His daughter ignored him and continued to drag him to the swing set.

When the two finally made it, Emmet helped Sunset onto the swing and gently pushed her. As she kept pestering him to go higher, Emmet kept taking glances at his other two children, Vitruvius **(1) **\- who had been nicknamed V.T. by his oldest younger sister when she was a baby, (though she had said Veetee) due to not being able to pronounce his name properly (it had just stuck with him) - and Jacqueline (who had been nicknamed Jack both for short and because she was a tomboy,) as they chased each other. The chasing finally stopped when Jacqueline "stabbed" Vitruvius with a stick- which Emmet could only assume was being used as a sword- and he spun around once, swayed for a moment, and finally overdramatically fell to the ground. The ten year old stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes once he reached the grass beneath him, making his younger sister crack up. One of Vitruvius's specialties was making others laugh, especially his younger sisters.

Sunset too began to laugh at her brother's antics. She quickly told her father to stop the swing. Before he had completely fulfilled her wish, she jumped off the swing, falling to her hands and knees. Emmet grew nervous, but he hadn't taken a single step towards her when she got right back up and ran towards her siblings and mother, who had just reached Vitruvius and Jacqueline. Emmet sighed happily and walked towards his family.

He remembered the day he and Lucy were married like it was yesterday. It had been one of the happiest days of his life. The others had been the days when his three children were born. They had been together for almost a year and a half when Emmet had finally popped the question. Lucy had agreed without any hesitation (and even a few joyful tears in her eyes.) V.T. had come along about two and a half years after they were married. He had been given his mother's black hair and a face that was a spitting image of his father's, except for his eyes, which were also his mother's. Jacqueline had come along about three years later followed by Sunset after another two. Both had gotten their father's brown hair- except Sunset's was about waist-length and Jacqueline's was about two inches longer than a pixie cut- but Jacqueline had a face exactly like her mother's. While Sunset did have a face more like her father's she also had her mother's freckles.

Emmet walked over to his family, laughing as his daughters tackled their brother- who was laughing like crazy. When the girls saw their father and mother finally reach them, they released the still laughing V.T. from their grasp.

"When's everybody gonna get here mom?" Jack asked as her mother wiped what dirt she could off of her white pants and mint green jacket.

"They'll be here anytime, honey." Lucy replied. Vitruvius got up from the ground and shook the grass clippings and dirt from his hair.

"Can we ride in Uncle Benny's spaceship again?" he asked. His sisters looked at their parents with pleading eyes.

Emmet and Lucy looked at each other. Emmet shrugged. "If it's ok with him, it's ok with us." he said.

The kids cheered. "We'll have to see if Helena can come too." Jacqueline said. Emmet and Lucy smiled. Jacqueline was always one to make sure no one was left out, unless it was what they them-self desired. She was kind and had a huge heart for the forgotten ones of the world. However, like her mother, when needed she could kick some serious butt. The same went for Vitruvius. Sunset on the other hand, wasn't one for violence.

"I hope Uncle Batman gets here soon!"

As if on cue, the Batmobile pulled into the park's parking lot. V.T., Jack and Sunset ran to the car as soon as Batman stepped out. As the caped crusader greeted the kids, two other people got out of the Batmobile. The trio smiled and ran to one individual in particular. As she greeted them, Emmet's mind flashed back to a certain day about eleven and a half years before.

_-Flashback-_

_Emmet and his group of friends sat in Benny's living room watching _Guardians of the Galaxy. _He sat on a couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, a blanket covering him, and a happy Lucy curled up in his embrace. Benny floated nearby, wide eyes glued to the television screen. He was definitely the most interested out of all of them in the movie. Unikitty was curled up on a nearby chair, Metalbeard sat on the floor and Ghost Vitruvius (who could only visit them occasionally) was floating on the other side of the couch. Batman was sitting in another chair with his head resting in his arm. He didn't seem too interested in the movie._

_Though the movie was pretty awesome- and Star Lord was definitely his favorite character- Emmet's mind wasn't really on the movie. It was more on the little black box sitting on his desk back at his apartment. Soon enough he would give it to Lucy, but when was the best time?_

_About then, Batman's phone buzzed. He immediately looked at it and smiled. After looking at his phone for a minute, he jumped up from his chair and started walking towards the door._

"_Batman, where are you going?" Benny asked, actually pulling his eyes away from the screen for once._

_Batman paused, suddenly remembering that his friends were still there. "Umm, I have to go… stop a bank robbery! I'll see you guys later." With that, he ran out without giving anyone else a chance to speak._

"_Well, ok." Benny said, looking back towards the movie. Everyone else but Lucy did the same._

"_Wait, guys." Lucy said, reluctantly pulling away from Emmet. She got up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Everyone looked at her._

"_What are you doing?! It was just getting to the best part!" Benny whined._

"_Sorry Benny, but does anyone else notice that there's something strange going on with Batman?"_

"_What do you mean?" Emmet asked his girlfriend as she sat back down next to him._

"_He's been leaving early a lot lately and he isn't available as often as he used to be. Also every time he leaves early, he has this strange look on his face."_

_Unikitty sat up. "Yeah, I've noticed that. He looks like he's really happy."_

"_Aye, he had the same look on 'is face that Emmet had when 'e used to stare at Lucy." Metalbeard said, which caused everyone to look at a now embarrassed and blushing Emmet. _**(2)**

"_W-what? I-I didn't s-stare at her…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Emmet, son, it was obvious from the moment I didn't see you that you had feelings for her." Vitruvius commented._

_Emmet blushed even more and slumped into the couch. "…Was it really that obvious?" he muttered. Everyone but Lucy nodded._

"_Ok guys, give him a break." Lucy said._

"_Thank you, Lucy." Emmet said, sitting back up, though the blush refused to leave his face._

"_I actually think that's really sweet." She whispered to him, causing him to smile and blush even more._

"_Ok, back on the subject, I won't deny that I agree; something is definitely going on with him." Vitruvius said._

"_I think he has a girlfriend." Lucy said. Every head in the room quickly turned towards her, looking at her as if she had just told them the world was going to end in five minutes._

"_Do you really think so?" Benny asked._

"_I'm pretty sure."_

"_Should we ask him?" Emmet asked, doubtful that Batman had a girlfriend._

"_No, he would have told us if he wanted to."_

"_Why doesn't he want to? We're his friends." Benny asked, looking a little offended._

"_He probably just isn't ready. He'll tell us when he is."_

_-Flashback Ends-_

Lucy had been right.

By the time he had finally told them, the two of them had been together for almost seven months. Not only did Batman have a girlfriend, his girlfriend happened to be the one and only Cat Woman. About four months after he had told them, the two of them married. Their little girl, Helena, came about a year and a half later. **(3)**

While the kids all ran around the playground, Emmet and Lucy talked with Batman and Cat Woman. They could both tell that the two superheroes were happy together. Probably as happy as they were.

Eventually Unikitty, Benny, Metalbeard and even Ghost Vitruvius came as well. The whole gang and the kids spent their night having a picnic, roasting marshmallows, playing games, talking about past times, and just straight up having a good time. Yes, the kids even got their spaceship ride. Emmet smiled the entire time. He couldn't have been happier. All the trouble they had been through was behind them. Sure, trouble could come eventually, but for now, the Universe was at peace and he was with everyone he loved.

And looking back, he wouldn't have done anything different.

**(1) Yeah, how could I NOT name him that? He was actually the first child created. I was originally just going to have two kids, but I added Sunset a little later on (who actually went through a TON of name changes.) I know Sunset isn't technically a real name, I just wanted to make her bright (no pun intended) and full of energy similar to Unikitty, so I figured I should give her a unique name like Unikitty's as well. While I'm giving random facts, Jacqueline was originally going to be called Skye, but I changed it after I changed Sunset's name for the umpteenth time because it was too similar to Sunset's. I named Jacqueline after a good friend of mine.**

**(2) I'm not one hundred percent sure that I wrote Metalbeard's pirate dialogue correctly. I don't really know how to write pirate lingo.**

**(3) I didn't create Helena or Batman's marriage to Cat Woman. Both were featured in the**_** Earth-Two **_**DC comics. There was also the option of pairing him with Talia al Ghul since they also had a child together in the comic **_**Batman: Son of the Demon, **_**but I'm not really partial to her after reading MajesticGull's story "Where are You?" If you've read the story, you know what I mean. I just wanted to give Batman a happy ending as well.**

**Huh, I'm starting to sound like an audio commentary…**

**Well, that concludes this story! Thank you all so much for all your reviews! I never would have made it this far without them! Remember to keep up to date on my latest creation "The Lego Movie Awards: Fanfiction Style!"**

**This is edger230, signing off!**


End file.
